


Shippo's Cruel Amusement

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [39]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha and Shippo's fight disturbs Kagome's studying yet again. To get Inuyasha to stop chasing Shippo, she sits him and stomps off to calm down. But when Kagome comes back to say sorry, what does she find?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shippo's Cruel Amusement

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Shippo's Cruel Amusement  
Word Count: 1055  
Rating: PG

“You'll pay for that, you stupid brat!” Inuyasha shouted after Shippo. He chased the boy around the clearing by the well.

Kagome looked up from her textbook in irritation. She had read and re-read the same passage at least five times in the past two minutes, and she still didn't know what it was about. She slapped her hand down onto the book and glared at both of them. “Why do I even bother?”

“Help, Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean to me!” Shippo jumped away from the irate hanyou.

The young miko from the future took a deep breath. She clenched her teeth, and said in a firm voice, “I am trying to study, you guys.”

Inuyasha growled. He swiped at Shippo and missed. “Get back here, you damn runt.”

“Is anyone even listening to me?” Kagome sighed.

Shippo stopped behind Kagome and cried out, “Kagome, don't let Inuyasha get away with chasing me!”

Looking over her shoulder, Kagome saw Shippo's frightened face. She turned and looked towards Inuyasha. He stood with a sneer on his face, and a fist raised ready to strike the little boy. Kagome sighed. Frustrated about having her studies disturbed yet again, she just wanted their fight to end. She said, an edge to her voice, “Inuyasha! Sit boy!”

A surprised look crossed the half-demon's face, and he cried out. The beads pulled Inuyasha face first into the ground, and he grunted. He muttered something Kagome couldn't understand. As the spell started to wear off, he punched his fist into the ground.

Kagome threw her hands up in exasperation and stomped off. “I give up!”

To prevent herself from sitting Inuyasha some more, Kagome decided to take a short walk through Inuyasha's forest. She wouldn't be long or go that far, but she needed to get her temper in check. Why was it that whenever she tried to study that Inuyasha and Shippo always fought? It was already hard enough to study as it was.

“I can't believe those two!” Kagome stomped through the forest. “Inuyasha should know better than to chase Shippo anyways. He's just a child. Why do I have to babysit them!”

She stopped and sat down at the base of a tree. Kagome picked at some weeds by her feet. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Kagome drank in the silence and took a deep breath. Finally, she had found some peace and quiet. She would go back in a short while and hopefully find them finished with their stupid fight. It was like they fought to annoy her on purpose.

Kagome looked up, watching a squirrel jump from one branch to another. She smiled. It was relaxing to just watch the nature around her sometimes. She could hear some birds singing not far off and hummed along with them. The longer she sat, the less she felt angry.

Besides, even though they had interrupted her studying with their stupid fight, she had to admit she wasn't making it all that far in the first place. She wasn't always good at her English homework anyways. She did much better at it than math, but sometimes it was a struggle.

Kagome sighed. “Maybe I owe Inuyasha and Shippo an apology for getting so mad at them for their fight.”

She stood up and started to make her way towards the well. Kagome stopped when she heard Shippo's laughter. He was holding his stomach, his little feet kicking in the air. What was so funny? Kagome frowned as she heard him speak through his giggles.

“I can't believe how much fun that was! It never gets old watching Kagome sit Inuyasha like that. I should wake him up more often from a nap just to make him that mad. It always gets him into trouble.” Shippo turned over on his stomach, beating his fists into the ground as another fit of laughter overtook him.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. How could she be so blind? She wondered how many times Shippo had done something like this just so she would sit Inuyasha. All he had been doing was taking a nap and the little boy had gone out of his way to agitate him. It was no wonder the hanyou had chased the little boy like that. Kagome knew that Inuyasha didn't nap very often, and it was best to let him when he did. Shippo had gone out of his way to be cruel just to get a good laugh.

Stepping out from the trees, she marched to the laughing fox kit. She put her hands on her hips and glared down at Shippo. “Mind telling me what's so funny?”

Shippo stopped and rolled over. He looked up at her with wide green eyes. “N-nothing, Kagome.”

Kagome clenched her hands into fists at her sides. “How could you do that to Inuyasha! I can't believe I hadn't seen what you were doing sooner.”

“He was being mean to me, Kagome!”

“No, Shippo. You were the one being mean to him. You went out of your way to aggravate him and wake him from a nap.” She crossed her arms. “I want you to go and apologize immediately.”

Shippo's lip trembled and tears filled his eyes. “But Kagome---”

“I'm not going to be so blind to your tricks any longer, Shippo. You've used me to abuse Inuyasha for far too long.” Kagome pointed in the direction of the forest. She knew Inuyasha must have gone to the Sacred Tree to sulk. “Now go and apologize.”

” He crossed his arms and his lower lip stuck into a pout. “But why should I? He's never been nice to me.”

Kagome glared at him. “How can you even say that about Inuyasha. He protects you even when you do such cruel things to him. You owe him an apology. Now.”

Shippo hung his head. “Alright. I'll go say sorry.”

“Good. And mean it. I'll know if you're lying.” Kagome sighed. She shouldn't have let the little boy blind her so. Now she had to think of a way to make it up to Inuyasha for all the times the boy had used the rosary for his amusement. She watched Shippo enter into the forest. Kagome whispered to herself before following him, “I hope Inuyasha can forgive me, too.”


End file.
